Typically fish finding devices employ an acoustic transducer that generates a conical acoustic beam directed downwardly into the water for locating fish. Fan beam transducers that generate a fan or elliptical shaped beam are often used for bottom finding or surveying, and fish finding. However, beam orientation has typically been fixed, which has limited their utility and versatility in fish finding applications.